When a medical or surgical procedure is performed, more often than not, solid waste is generated. Generally, this type of waste falls into one of three categories. There is conventional trash. This type of waste consists of solid articles such as packaging material that is not contaminated with tissue or bodily fluids. A second type of waste is not truly “waste” but the linens used during the procedure. These linens, towels and sheets, are used for such purposes as stabilizing the patient or cleaning up liquids. Often these linens, even those covered in bodily fluids, can be sterilized, cleaned and reused. The third type of solid waste is the solid articles that, during the procedure become coated or exposed to bodily fluids. These articles include disposable wipes used at the surgical site and disposable medical instruments. Post use, these articles need to be disposed of in a manner that ensures the biological material they carry does not serve as a source of infection. Often, this material is called “red bag” waste.
During the course of a procedure these waste articles are, upon initial discarding, stored in portable carts in the operating room or other space in which they are generated. In some medical facilities, three carts are provided, one for storing each type of waste. The circulating nurse, or other individual that receives the waste from the person discarding it, is responsible for initially categorizing the waste and placing it in the appropriate cart.
When a bag containing either conventional waste or red bag waste is at or near capacity, it is sealed. At that time, the bag is transported to a loading dock for eventual transport to a waste processing facility.
The current waste handling systems do an adequate job of containing the waste articles prior to their eventual transport to a processing facility. Nevertheless, there are some disadvantages associated with the current systems. One problem is that during the placement of articles in one of the operating room carts, articles that are not waste are inadvertently placed in the cart. Typically, these articles are surgical instruments and articles that are not disposable. These articles are sterilizable and reusable. Another type of article that can sometimes end up in one of the waste carts is a specimen container that contains tissue harvested for a study. Both surgical instruments and specimen containers can inadvertently end up in waste cart because the person handling these articles is, at the same time, disposing an article that should go in the cart.
Another disadvantage of the present waste handling systems is due to the presence of the biological material that coats some of the waste. When this material is held in a bag for collection, it can start to generate odors that are highly offensive. These odors make it unpleasant for personnel to handle the bags in which this material is contained.
Further, it should be appreciated that the biological materials can include contaminates. Accordingly, the individuals handling bags containing these materials run the risk of inadvertent exposure to these contaminates. Also, an appreciable fraction of these biological materials are in the liquid state. These fluids have been known to leak out of a bag during handling. Also, when in the liquid state, these biological materials, with their contaminates, have been known to become aerosolized. When this happens more persons than those responsible for handling the bag run the risk of exposure.
Further, the bags in which the waste from plural procedures are stored can become rather heavy. As these are bags are simple plastic bags, the combination of weight and bulk can make them difficult handle.